True Insanity
by Nickitjuh
Summary: Some people believe that it’s a faith worse than death, to go insane because of the Cruciatus curse. But as the Weasley family discovered that day, it can mean freedom too. Oneshot DG


True Insanity

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

Deep in de depths of St. Mungo's, live the people that no one can save. The people that have been harmed beyond physical harm, and have gone insane as the result of that. 

Some people believe that it's a faith worse than death, to go insane because of the Cruciatus curse. But as the Weasley family discovered that day, it can mean freedom too.

* * *

Molly Weasley had cried when they told her. God, how she had cried. She had felt so completely lost when the Mediwitch had walked up to her and asked her: "Mrs Weasley, did you know that your daughter was pregnant?" After almost a minute she had finally managed to choke out: "What?" "Yes", the Mediwitch had answered, "She was almost 4 months pregnant. But I'm sorry to tell you that she has lost the baby. The baby didn't survive the Cruciatus curse." Molly had run back to her family, told them the news and broken down in sobs. 

She hadn't been able to go and see her daughter after that. Not only because of the pregnancy, but also because she knew that Ginny was also physically damaged, and she just couldn't bare to see her only daughter that way.

She did come to the hospital, but she'd just ask the Mediwitch how her daughter was doing. She wouldn't go see her. The Mediwitch told her that Ginny hadn't accepted the fact that she had lost the baby, and just believed that she was still pregnant. Also, Ginny kept asking about 'him'. Nobody knew who he was, so they couldn't help Ginny either.

But today everything would be different. Today they would go to Ginny, with the whole family. Hermione and Harry would be there too, and Ginny would meet her family again for the first in 2 months.

"Ginny Weasley, am I right?" The Mediwitch asked. "Yes. Yes, that's correct," Arthur answered. "What do you want to do? Go inside and be able to see her, and maybe talk with her, or watch her first from behind the glass?" Arthur looked at Molly and the children. "What do you think?" Ron was the first to answer. "I think we should first look from behind the glass, get used to the idea." His voice sounded strangely strangled. "Okay, then that's what we'll do."

They walked through the hallways, and towards the room they all knew Ginny lay in. They walked into the room next to that, and looked through the glass.

There she was, laying in her bed. She was playing with her hair, staring into space. But when a Mediwitch passed, she suddenly grabbed her arm, and asked: "Will he come soon?" The Mediwitch looked at her and answered: "Who is 'he', honey?" Ginny suddenly seemed afraid. "I can't tell you! No one can know! They'll hate us when they'll find out. They'll hate us, they'll hate us…" She continued to mutter under her breath and started playing with her hair again.

Ron looked at her Harry. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Harry shook his head absent-mindedly.

Then suddenly, the door of the room the Weasley's were in opened. The Mediwitch entered. "I was wondering, do you think it's okay if we let Ginny share her room with someone else? We're afraid she'll get lonely if she has to be alone all the time…" "Yes," Molly answered. "I think that's a very good idea."

But when the door of Ginny's room opened, Ron almost exploded. "Look who that is! That's Draco bloody Malfoy! What the hell is he doing here?"

"I heard he's been tortured to insanity too", Bill answered.

It was indeed Draco Malfoy that entered the room. He sat in a wheelchair and was pushed by a Mediwitch.

Suddenly, Ginny got up. "Draco!" She screamed. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

Draco's eyes seemed to focus, and he looked around the room franticly. "Ginevra?" He whispered in disbelieve when he saw her. Stumbling, he tried to get out of the chair and walk over to her. When he finally got to her bed, he threw his arms around her.

Ginevra started to sob loudly. "I knew you'd come, I knew you'd come," she whispered repeatedly. Draco suddenly broke away from her, and placed his shaking hands on her belly. He didn't seem to notice that her belly was far to small. "The baby?" He asked. Though the question wasn't very clear, Ginny seemed to understand perfectly. She held up 3 fingers. "Only 3 months left!" She whispered excitedly. Draco grinned and took her in his arms again, burrowing his face in her hair.

"No, No!" Molly whispered franticly. "This can't be true, it can't be him!" The others just watched in shock.

When Ginny and Draco finally broke apart, she whispered: "They'll accept you. They'll love you. And we'll marry, and Voldemort will die, and everything will be perfect, and our child won't have to live in fear!" Though the others noticed that her voice sounds very childish, Draco didn't seem to hear it. "Yes, and I'll be a much better dad then my father was, and we'll live happily ever after!" And Ginny looked so happy that the Weasley's just couldn't tell the Mediwitches to take the boy away.

They left silently, and realized that for the first time since her first year, Ginevra Weasley seemed truly happy.

Maybe insanity isn't so bad after all.

­

* * *

Author's Note: This is a plot that has been in my head for weeks, and I just had to write down! So, what do you guys think? Review please, I'd really appreciate it! 

Love,

Nicki


End file.
